Disturbia
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Sam and Maggie go missing after investigating a subdivision. Dean and Lauren go to look for him but when they arrive, they find that these people make the Cleavers look like Ozzy Osbourne. And it's real creppy. Some Hurt!Dean Please R&R! Sequel to Ransom
1. Dancing

--Alright boys and girls time to start another one! Hope you like it!--

**Disturbia**

1

"Is this really a good idea? Bringing a very pregnant woman to a bar?" Maggie asked as they walked inside.

"It's a bar _and _grill Maggie. Plus I can take care of myself Mom." Lauren retorted. "It's not like I'm gonna drink anything with alcohol. These lips are virgin tonight." She said.

"Aww," Dean groaned, his shoulders drooping. Sam laughed. "Suck all the fun out of it Maggie." He said sourly. Lauren slipped her hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Don't worry babe," She said. "Your lips on mine don't count." Dean grinned and kissed her.

"You're so awesome." He said. She grinned back.

"Yep." She said, shrugging slightly.

The place was a normal looking bar. Booths and tables scattered about the room, the bar and kitchen on the back wall, and off to the side was a dance floor. Lights danced back and forth amongst the other dancers and the DJ was playing a song none of them were familiar with.

The lights had no effect on the rest of the bar; the other lights drowned them out. The saw an empty booth about twenty feet away and started to move toward it.

They sat down, Lauren having a little trouble doing so and Dean had to help her. The baby was due any day now, and Lauren was damn well ready for her to get the hell out of her stomach. She wanted to see her toes again and stop eating so much.

A waitress walked up, pad of paper in hand. She was an older lady, probably in her fifties. Her salt and pepper hair was up in a loose bun, a pen sticking out at a sharp angle.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked, pulling the pen out of her hair. Her voice was thick with a Brooklyn accent despite the fact they were in Los Angeles.

"Three beers and a Sprite," Lauren scowled when Dean said that. The woman nodded and scribbled the order down.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute to get your food order 'kay?" She smiled and started to walk away. Her eyes must've caught Lauren's stomach because she then said: "Oh how sweet." She grinned, putting her hand on Lauren's stomach and rubbing it back and forth. The waitress looked at Sam. "Yours?" She asked. Sam's eyes grew, Dean glared at the woman.

"Uh, no. His." He pointed at Dean. Dean gave her his smartass smile. She shifted her eyes.

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah." Lauren said. "He's my husband. It's a girl, before you ask." She had gone through this routine many times and was really sick of strangers touching her just because she was pregnant.

"Oh, well, congratulations." She said. The waitress turned again and this time walked away. Lauren growled.

"I hate it when people do that." She groaned.

"Yeah me too." Dean huffed. Sam and Maggie giggled. "Shut up."

The waitress came back a few minutes later and took their order, making sure not to even look at Lauren's stomach this time. She walked away and Maggie looked toward the dance floor.

"Let's go dance." She said to Sam. Sam shook his head.

"You go. I don't dance." He said. Maggie cocked her eyebrow.

"No boyfriend of mine doesn't dance." She said bluntly. She grabbed his hand and stood, pulling him along with her. "Please? I love this song."

_Cowboy...Cowboy._

Sam shook his head again and Dean laughed. Maggie let his hand go and headed toward the floor.

"C'mon Sammy." He said. "Go let out your inner Cowboy." Sam glared at his older brother, face turning red. He looked back toward the floor. Maggie was smiling at him, gesturing with her pointer finger for him to come here. He sighed and walked toward, Dean laughed harder.

Sam reached Maggie, who was practically glowing with her huge grin.

_Because I wanna be a cowboy baby. With the top let back and the sunshine shining. Cowboy baby..._

"I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do." He admitted. Maggie giggled.

"That's adorable. But...Here." She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. She put hers on his and moved back and forth to the rhythm of the music, taking his hips in sync with hers. "You gotta let the music move you." Sam nodded and tightened his grip on her waist.

_Cowboy. Ridin' at night cause I sleep all day. Cowboy. I can smell a pig from a mile away._

"See you're gettin' it." Maggie said. Sam grinned. Maggie wrapped her hands around his neck and let him go on his own. Apparently he was a fast learner.

"Ya know we never had our first dance after the wedding." Dean said. He and Lauren had been watching Sam and Maggie for the last few minutes now, stealing fries from the meals they had ordered.

"Yeah I know." Lauren said.

"Tell ya what. Next slow song that comes on we'll go out there." He said, a small smile on his face. He wanted Lauren to have some normalcy while she was with him. Lauren blushed and nodded. The Kid Rock song ended and Maggie and Sam headed toward them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen time to slow it down a bit." The DJ said.

Lauren's eyes lit up when the song started.

_Of course. It has to be this one._

Dean stood and grabbed her hand.

"Will you dance with me Mrs. Winchester?" He asked. Sam and Maggie sat down.

"Yes." Lauren said and stood walking to the dance floor behind him. They reached the floor and her hands were clasped behind his neck before the first verse started.

_How do I, get through one night without you? If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be? Oh and I, I need you in my arms. Need you to hold..._

Lauren sighed and turned her head, leaning it against Dean's chest, eyes closed. He closed his as well and rested his head on the top of hers. They rocked back and forth to the song, slowly.

_How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go. How do I ever...ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat and nuzzled her face deeper into his chest. Breathing in his smell and listening to his heartbeat. Dean lifted his head, Lauren doing the same. He leaned his head on hers, their noses almost touching. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, the ones he never wanted to look away from as long as the world was still spinning.

Lauren had no idea what time it was. She had no idea there were other people around her. She had no idea there was anyone else in the whole wide world besides her, Dean, and Trisha Yearwood's voice. She was lost in Dean's emerald eyes. And though they said nothing, they said so much at the same time. They let the song talk for them.

_Baby cause you know that you're everything good in my life. And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe, without you? If you ever go. How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

The song ended but neither of them moved. They stayed, suspended, in one spot, not wanting this moment to end. Dean closed his eyes and leaned forward and kissed her gently. His passion flowed through her and she almost cried.

"Thank you." Lauren whispered once they broke apart. Dean smiled.

"Your welcome." He said softly.

But truth be told, she didn't know how she could live without him, or if she'd be able to.

--More soon! We'll get more into the main plot in the next one okay? Meanwhile, how'd you like this one?--


	2. Suburbs and Chinese Food

--I totally forgot to give the songs credit. My bad. "Cowboy" Kid Rock; "How Do I Live" Trisha Yearwood--

2

"Are you sure you guys wanna do this on your own?" Dean asked his younger brother. He and Maggie nodded.

"It won't be that bad. It's just a few people that've gone missing in this lone subdivision. Should be pretty simple." Maggie said. Sam nodded in agreement. Dean sighed.

"I just don't know if you should go by yourself." Dean said. "Most of the people that go in there don't come out."

"Wow babe," Lauren began. "How terribly cliche of you." She said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious guys. This doesn't feel right." He said.

"Dean we'll be fine. I'll call you when we get there and when we leave if it'll make you feel better Mom." Sam mocked. Maggie laughed.

"He's right. Besides, your extremely pregnant wife doesn't need to be out trying to fight demons ghosts and crazy people okay? Especially when that baby is supposed to be the savior of the world."

"An hour," Sam said. "Tops." Dean sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I expect that phone call or your grounded." He smirked. Sam rolled his eyes and walked out the door, Maggie close behind. Dean sat next to Lauren on the motel room bed. This one was a little nicer than what they were usually used to, thanks to Maggie's credit cards. The decided they shouldn't stay in the Hamptons so they could maintain a low profile so they didn't stick out to anyone imparticular. Dean was, in fact, still wanted for first degree murder.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Lauren asked. Dean laid down in what was left of her lap and looked up at her.

"I just, have this bad feeling." He said.

"Maybe my psychic crap is rubbing off on you." She said with a small grin. He shrugged.

"Maybe, I dunno." Lauren ran her hand over his forehead and started playing with his hair.

"I feel so damn fat." She said, scowling at her bulging stomach. "Just get out already huh?" She was awarded a kick at her words. And several more followed. "Awe, my baby girl's awake." Dean sat up and looked at her stomach, placing his hand on it.

"I don't feel anything." He said, disappointment in his voice. Lauren smiled lightly.

"Talk to her. She goes nuts every time you say something." She said with a small laugh. Dean leaned down closer to her stomach, his hand in place.

"Hey baby girl. It's Dad. Can you hear me in there?" Dean's eyes lit up and looked at Lauren with a broad grin. "I felt her. I...wow. She knows me."

Lauren hugged him and gently kissed his neck. "You're her Daddy. Of course she knows you." She whispered. Dean hugged her tight and smiled again.

"Oh and by the way, you're not fat." He said abruptly. "You're pregnant." Lauren shrugged.

"Different name, same condition." She said. Dean pulled back and looked at her.

"Now you don't stop insultin' my girl I just won't kiss her anymore." He said defiantly.

"Oh hey let's not get nasty now." She said. She brought her face millimeters away from his. "Besides, which of us would cave first?" She whispered, barely grazing her lips on his.

"Cheater." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her slightly more vicious than he usually did. They broke apart a few minutes later.

"I want Chinese." Lauren said suddenly. "Like really bad." Dean smiled and stood.

"Let's go." He said. Lauren pushed herself up, one hand on her stomach, and walked toward the door. Well, waddled. She had taken a page out of Juno's book and sewed elastic into her jeans so they'd fit too. She didn't do maternity pants. "That is just too cute." Dean said as she walked out to the car.

"What?" She asked, turning.

"Nothing." Dean said shaking his head.

"Okay weirdo, Chinese."

* * *

Sam and Maggie pulled through the iron gates of the subdivision. All the lawns were perfect, some were being mown right now. The hedges were clipped to a T. A paper boy drove down the street, tossing papers into driveways and waving at passers by. SUVs were parked in every driveway, most people were doing yard work or washing their cars. Everybody had a smile on their face and it looked like it fell right out of TVLand.

"These people are way too happy." Sam said. "Like Stepford wife happy."

"I was gonna say the Enzyte guy but okay." Maggie said. Sam laughed. They pulled to the end of the singular road to a house that read office. They figured these were the people they needed to talk to about the missing people.

They exited the car and walked up to the door, fake IDs in hand. Sam knocked on the door, and waited.

The door opened and a man and a woman were standing there, broad grins on their faces. The woman's hair was perfect, her blonde curls pulled behind her head. She was wearing a white dress, white heels, and pearls. The man was wearing a sweater over a white button up collared shirt, a pipe in his hand.

Maggie's eyes grew at the sight of them, and couldn't look away or help but wonder if they had a dog named Spot too.

"Howdy-do," The woman said, her voice incredibly sweet. "What can I do for you two?"

"We're federal agents," Sam said. "We need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, well alrighty then." The man said. "I'm John Smith and this is my wife Stephanie." Maggie nodded and gave a slight smile, trying to ignore the terrible cliche.

"We're here because of some people in the area have went missing. The last place they were seen was coming in here." She said.

"Well no wonder they went missing." Stephanie said. "Once you come in here, you never leave."

Before Maggie or Sam could react to what they said, their worlds went black.

--Uh-oh! Cliffie! Sorry guys no more till next week!!--


	3. Forgetting

--Told ya so!!--

3

"This is not how I remember L.A." Dean admitted, giving a wary sideways glance at the two men walking down the street holding hands. Lauren giggled.

"Hey, anybody can eat Chinese food." Lauren said, shoving another piece of sweet and sour chicken into her mouth. Dean nodded and ate his own food. A few moments later Lauren rose. "Ready?" She asked. Dean tossed the container into the trash can behind Lauren and smiled when it went in.

"Yup." He said. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked out the door, the small bell above it tinkling softly.

"Bye!" The cooks and waitresses scattered about the restaurant yelled. Lauren smiled politely and waved, Dean doing the same.

"How many of those people were actually Chinese?" She asked. Dean shrugged.

"I have no idea." He said. They let the door close behind them and walked out onto the sidewalk. Parking in Los Angeles was extremely slim and they had to park an entire block away from the New China House. As they walked down the semi-crowded street a greasy looking man smiled at Lauren and turned his head when she passed. Dean scowled and his lip twitched. He stopped short on the street and grabbed the man's sleeve.

"You got somethin' to say pal?" He asked visciously. Lauren grabbed Dean's arm.

"Drop it baby." She said. Dean shook his head and glared hatefully at the man.

"Hell no." He said. "Answer my question asshole." He snarled.

"Your friend here's gotta nice ass." The man said. Lauren inhaled sharply. That was the worst possible thing he could have possibly said to him.

"'Scuse me?" Dean said. The man gave him a smug grin. "Yeah that's what I thought you said." He growled.

"Look dip-shit why don't you just back off?" The man said.

"Nobody hits on my wife." Dean spat. The man laughed.

"Well I like what I see and I ain't takin' it back." The man said. Lauren let go of Dean's arm and stepped back. This was gonna get ugly, fast. She was halfway tempted to hit this guy herself, but this was Dean's fight, and she didn't want to hurt the baby.

"You'd better take it back or your face'll be spattered across the pavement!" Dean muttered dangerously. The man stepped forward and shoved Dean's chest. Dean's lip twitched again and he held fast against the man's force. Lauren clenched her fists. She noticed that people were stopping on the street and watching the probable fight about to take place.

Dean's jaw flexed. "Did you just shove me?" He asked.

"Yeah," He shoved Dean again. "I did."

"If you're gonna screw with me just hit me ya bitch." Dean challenged. The man smirked. Dean jutted his jaw forward. "Take your best shot." The man drew his fist back and struck Dean's face. Dean's head flew back and instead of waiting for him to recover from the blow, which was pretty weak to begin with, he kneed Dean in the stomach, causing Dean to double over. He brought his knee up to Dean's face and Dean barely got out of the way. Dean staggered back.

He looked up at the man, a small trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He glared at the man, a small smirk on his face. "My turn." He whispered.

The man's eyes grew and Dean swung his arm up, a hard uppercut to his jaw. His fist struck bone and the man flew backward onto the ground, out cold. Dean wiped the corner of his mouth and wrapped his arm around Lauren's shoulders and walked back to their original destination. People were laughing and filming the event of the street fight with their camera phones.

The man started to stir and he sat up. Another man stood over him.

"Dude he kicked your ass in one punch!"

Dean smirked and squeezed her shoulders tighter. Lauren smiled and shook her head.

"You amaze me Dean." She said. "And don't ever do that again."

"I think my ring left an impression on his chin." Dean said. A bruise was forming under his eye and Lauren was just noticing it as he looked at his wedding ring. They hadn't had the money to get a real one, so Lauren had given him the ring he gave her to wear around her neck when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"I love you." Lauren said, shaking her head and gently kissing him on the cheek. She glanced at her watch adn suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Where's Sam and Maggie?"

* * *

"I knew it! I knew we should have gone with them!" Dean bellowed. He was pacing back and forth in the motel room and Lauren was starting to get dizzy. They had called Maggie and Sam's cell phones and only gotten their voice mail. They were really worried, they had left over three hours ago. It was supposed to be simple. Just a few minutes, something was wrong.

Lauren and used her empathy on them but didn't feel anything wrong. If anything they were too happy.

"Look, let's just go to..." She looked at the laptop monitor and squinted at the name of the subdivision. "Tranquil Colonies. Wow, how gay does that sound?"

"Very. All of those places creep me out. That whole normalcy thing does." Dean spat impatiently. Lauren giggled.

"How is this funny?" He asked, clearly agitated.

"You're so cute when you're cranky." She said.

"I'm worried about Sammy." Dean said quietly. Lauren stood from the small table that was in the back of the room and walked over to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I shouldn't have said that. Sorry." Dean shook his head, signaling she should just let it go. "Let's go to this place and find them, alright?" Dean nodded and grabbed the key to the Impala.

* * *

The car pulled through the iron gates, past the sign that blared in green letters Tranquil Colonies. The gates had opened on their own and now closed behind the sleek black car. The late afternoon sun shown on the children playing jump rope, hop scotch, and basketball. Dean slowed the car and pulled over.

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked.

"There's four boys playing basketball over there, all about thirteen, fourteen? And not one of them has yelled, cussed, or gotten pissed off at another boy. Right?" Dean said. Lauren watched for a moment, then she started to notice it too.

"Shit." She said softly. Dean put the car in drive again and drove down the street. "Dean stop!" Lauren yelled. Dean slammed on the breaks and looked where Lauren was pointing. He parked the car and shoved the door open, Lauren following behind him.

"Sam!" Dean called. "Sammy!" Sam didn't turn, only continued to walk toward an SUV. "Sam!" Dean still didn't answer. He and Lauren reached where Sam was to see Maggie come up behind Sam.

"Oh, look honey we have new neighbors." Maggie said.

"Funny Maggs," Lauren said.

"Sam what the hell are you doin' here?" Dean asked. Sam's brows joined together in a line.

"Sorry, who are you?"

--Uh-oh! Cliffie! Dats bad huh? Tell me how bad it is.--


	4. Hotel California

--I know it's been awhile guys and these are a little long but bear with me okay?--

4

"Yeah very funny Sam." Dean said. Sam stared at Dean like he had never seen him before. "Now really what the hell are you doing here? If this is part of a hunt just tell me okay."

"Sir I live here." Sam said, as if it was obvious. Maggie was staring warily at Lauren and Dean.

"Sir?" Dean said. "What do you mean 'sir'? Do I look like Dad to you?"

"How would you know my father?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Alright Sam this isn't funny anymore. Let's get out of here." Dean said.

"Maggie," Lauren said, taking her friend's hand. "Is this some kind of joke or what?" Maggie smiled broadly and shook her head.

"As much as I enjoy a good joke I'm not foolin' ya. Do you two live here?" She asked sweetly.

"No!" Lauren said.

"Well you should really take it into consideration to do so." Sam said with an equally creepy smile.

"What?" Dean yelled. "Look this has gone far enough. We're getting the hell out of here now damn it!"

"Oh dear," Maggie said, aghast. "Can we watch our language please? That is breaking the rules." Lauren and Dean glanced sideways at each other, severely confused.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Weirdo lets get the hell out of here."

"Why on earth would we leave ma'am?" Sam said. "This place is perfect. And if you don't like it yet, you will in time, everyone does. No city noise, no violence, just perfect harmony."

"Sammy, what the hell is your problem?" Dean asked.

"Why are you calling me that?" Sam asked.

"Because I've been calling you since you were little." Dean said, answering Sam's ridiculous question.

"Sir I just met you a few minutes ago." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? You've known me your whole life!"

"I said I don't know you sir." Sam repeated.

"I'm your brother. Dean." Dean said. He was getting angry.

"Uh, Dean right? My parents live in Miami. I have a sister in Pittsburg. I don't have a brother." Sam said slowly. Maggie nodded.

"Miami? Sammy our parents are dead! Dad died over a year ago, Mom died when you were six months old! What the hell happened to you?"

"You have me confused with another Sam." Sam said politely. "Wherever he is I hope you find him."

"I don't need to find him! He's standing right in front of me dumbass!"

"Didn't I ask about the language?" Maggie said. She was staring at Lauren, her eyes wide, only blinking every five minutes or so. It made Lauren want to shudder.

"Dean, baby we should just go." Lauren whispered, glancing sideways at her friend.

"Oh you can't." Maggie said.

"Don't tell me you're threatening us Mrs. Cleaver," Lauren said harshly. Maggie shook her head.

"Good gracious no." Maggie said. "I mean you just _can't_ leave." Lauren scowled and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Let's go." She said. Dean shook his head.

"I'm not leaving here without my brother." Dean defended in a whisper.

"Baby, I don't even think that _is_ your brother. We'll come back when we figure some of this out alright?" Dean glared at the two people he assumed were Sam and Maggie, but now he wasn't so sure. Sam didn't even recognize him; he didn't know they were brothers. Something was severely wrong here and he intended to find out.

"Fine." He said regrettably. They walked back toward the Impala. Lauren got inside and shut the door. Dean waited outside for a moment, stealing one last glance at his baby brother. "I'll figure this out Sammy," He whispered. "I promise." He opened the car door and sat down, rubbing his temples.

Sam and Maggie turned and went inside their house that was shaped and painted like all the other houses surrounding it. Dean shook his head.

"He didn't even recognize me." He whispered. "I'm his brother and he didn't even know who I was." Lauren reached over and grabbed his hand.

"We'll figure this out Dean. " She assured. "I'm not really sure what we're supposed to figure out, but we'll get Sam and Maggie back to normal." Lauren had enough to worry about already. Dean was going to die in a few months, the baby was due any minute now, and now Sam and Maggie were either missing or turned into the nineteen-fifties "All American Family". The whole place looked like that. All of the little girls were dressed in dresses and those socks with the ruffles on the end. Baby doll shoes, they kinda reminded Lauren of the girls in the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, the ones that sang the Freddy Krueger theme song. The boys were all in overalls and long-sleeved collared shirts, brown loafers and bowl cuts. This was all too Mayberry, all too perfect. All too creepy.

They reached the gates of the subdivision and pulled to a stop, waiting for the gates to open. The Impala rumbled as they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So how goes the hunt between you and Sam getting' me out of the pit?" He asked bluntly. Lauren glared at him.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" She asked bitterly.

"Like what?"

"Like you don't give a damn!" Lauren said, throwing her arms up. She grabbed the door handle and shoved it open, stepping out of the car. Dean did the same. "Like you don't care that you're leaving me, or Sam or our baby! Like you could care less if you died right now. What is your issue huh? Is this just another hunt for you, like you can get out of this with a snap of our fingers?"

"I do care." Dean said quietly.

"Then why the hell aren't you acting like it?"

"Why does this bug you so bad? I mean yeah, I'm goin' to hell, a lot of people do."

"I've seen it!" Lauren yelled. Tears were in her eyes, along with an overflowing anguish. "I've seen it Dean!" Dean walked around the car and stood on front of her.

"Baby what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Night after night, I've been having this vision, I thought it was a dream at first but it kept getting more and more real…" Lauren trailed off, a tear running down her cheek. Dean put his hand on her face and gently grazed the tear off. "And I see you in Hell okay?" She looked up at him; the pained look in her eyes hurting him as well. "It's so terrible. The whole damn place. And you…" She couldn't bring herself to tell him what all she had seen. About the chains, the thunder, the hot, the cold, the blood, she just didn't have it in her.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to sob into his chest. "Lauren why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, and scare you even more than you already are?" She cried. "You can't go Dean. I can't live without you. I can't imagine one second without you. I _have _to save you. If I don't…I can't imagine you going to that awful place." Lauren gulped. Dean swallowed as tears filled his eyes.

"I didn't know Lauren." He said softly, gently kissing the top of her head. He held her for a long moment, the sound of her sobs slightly drowned out by laughing children, barking dogs and lawnmowers. Lauren lifted her head and turned it toward the gate, wondering why it hadn't opened yet.

"We've a bigger problem." Lauren said, looking toward the street. Dean turned and looked at the spot the gates had been a few minutes ago. It wasn't there now. Now there was a concrete wall so far up into the sky it disappeared into the clouds.

"Welcome to Hotel California." Dean said.

--Like the song reference? Push the purple button and tell me so eh?--


	5. Mayberry

--Want some more? Thought you might?--

5

"Dean what the hell is that?" Lauren asked, staring up at the vast structure that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Dean shook his head.

"It's signal number one that we aren't leaving this place. Hotel California."

"Ya know, I liked that Eagle's song up until now." Lauren said bitterly. Dean sighed.

"Yeah me too." He walked up to the wall and touched it, trying to see if it was real or not. It was, and he further tested that theory by punching, kicking, and cussing at it as much or as hard as he could. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, holding his bleeding hand. "What the hell is this? Why can't we leave?" He bellowed. Lauren had pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"I don't know. I also don't know why I had signal coming in here and I don't now."

"I'll bet no phones work, or if there are any. Computers, nothing."

"So we're stuck?"

"I'm never stuck. I'll get out of here if I have to kill everyone and everything that lives here." Dean said, determination in his voice and on his face.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Go to the head-honcho's house up the street." He nodded his head toward the house at the end of the cul-de-sac with the large sign out front that said "office". Dean opened the car door and started the engine, Lauren following seconds later.

They reached the house and Dean got out barely before he pulled the keys out of the ignition and stuffed them into his pocket. He walked around to the trunk and popped it open, retrieving a .45, a knife, salt, matches, and ammo.

"And where exactly are you gonna put that?" Lauren asked. Dean looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have my ways." He smirked. Lauren turned toward the door of the house and started walking up the sidewalk. Dean grabbed her arm and lightly pushed her behind him. "You stay back, I have no idea what these things are gonna do."

"Yes sir." Lauren said solemnly. Dean reached the front door, gun tucked behind him in the waist line of his jeans, other affects shoved in his pockets. He reached out and knocked, ready for whatever freaky thing he was about to encounter, apparently Mr. and Mrs. Cleaver were monsters, well, at least in his head they were.

"Hidy-ho," The man said, a large grin on his face. "What can I do ya for?"

"Funny thing," Dean began. "We were on our way out of here when-"

"Are you two planning on moving here?" The woman asked.

"No, we've got a place thanks." Lauren said. Why was everybody asking them that?

"Oh well that's a shame. You should really consider it though. Why, with a little one on the way you can never be too safe can ya?" The woman said, giggling. Lauren thought she was going to puke, and this wasn't the pregnancy kind.

"Anyway," Dean said irritably. "We were on our way out of here and-"

"Oh how silly of us," said the man. "I'm John and this is my wife Stephanie."

"Great, look we can't get out of here can you tell us why?" Dean said quickly.

"Oh no one ever leaves." Stephanie said simply.

Dean reached behind him to grab his gun, Lauren turned to grab her own.

"Now don't hurt the baby John, we wouldn't want to lose a little one."

Lauren opened her eyes and saw a large bedroom in front of her. She turned her head and saw a man lying next to her. Alan, her husband of five years. They were having a baby soon. Very soon. They loved their house and all of their neighbors, and after all this was the best place to live in the whole world. They had only moved here about a month ago and couldn't be happier.

"Wake up sweetie." She said, gently shaking her sleeping husband. "We have that block party today and the Winchesters wanted us to help out." Alan's brown eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at her.

"Glad you woke me up honey." He said, glancing at the clock next to their bed. "I might've slept the day away."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" She said, gently pecking him on the cheek. "C'mon, we don't wanna be late now do we?"

They walked into the backyard of the Winchesters house, grill going and the smell of burning charcoal in the air. She smiled at the tall man and his wife. He grinned back and shook her husband's hand.

"How're ya doin' Al?" He asked.

"Not bad Sam you?" Lauren walked up to Margaret and gently hugged her.

"Margaret!" She exclaimed. "So nice to see you. We really need to get together more."

"Oh I agree Lauren." She said. She turned toward the backyard gate as two people walked in that Lauren didn't recognize, which was strange around here. The woman was average height, long black hair falling to her back and pale gray-blue eyes. The man was a little over six feet tall, short brown hair, and the most astonishing green eyes she had ever seen. He felt…familiar, like she had seen him before, but the relationship was something more. What was she saying? It didn't matter if she knew him anyway. But she had this aching feeling something was wrong.

"Lauren this is Dean and his wife Martha. They're new to the neighborhood."

"Nice to meet you." Alan said, shaking Dean's hand, Lauren shaking Martha's.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Lauren said, she and Alan trading hands. She gripped Dean's and he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Wait, _She thought. _What am I doing? I'm married._ But something felt right about him. The way he smiled, the way he looked at her, it all seemed really familiar.

"Thanks." Dean said. "Glad to be here." Lauren grinned at him. They looked at each other for a moment, still holding the other's hand. Lauren cleared her throat and smiled at Margaret.

"So, when do we eat?"

She enjoyed her time at the barbeque, accept when she saw Dean. She felt great, and then she felt guilty. She loved it when he smiled at her, when he talked to her, when he laughed, but then Alan would be close by to make her remember she had made a commitment to him.

"Lauren you getting in the pool?" Alan asked her. She shook her head.

"With this figure?" She said, indicating to her stomach. Alan smiled at her and pulled off his shirt. Lauren sat back in one of the lawn chairs and put her sunglasses on. Dean grinned at his wife, who was also walking toward the lawn chairs. Dean tugged his shirt up and over his head. Lauren's eyes grew and her heart pumped faster, watching his muscle contract and relax again.

_What is wrong with me? So he's attractive, so he's soaking wet, so he seems so incredibly familiar it's like the answer's just out of my reach._

"Hey," Sam called after a few hours. "We didn't get any towels." Lauren grabbed her stomach and hoisted herself up.

"I'll get 'em." She said. She walked back out a few minutes later, handing out a towel to each person. Dean took one from her and grinned.

"Thanks baby." He said. Suddenly everything flooded back. She was married to Dean, they were stuck here in this psychotic subdivision, they were here to save Sam and Maggie, and somehow they had gotten caught up in all of this.

"Oh, crap."

--Oh crap indeed.--


	6. Convincing

--Lauren's figured everything out, who will next?--

6

"Oh crap." Lauren whispered. _This can't be happening. Dean and I can't be here, married to other people. I'll bet e doesn't even know who I am. _

"What's wrong?" Martha asked. Martha, the woman who had kissed her husband just minutes before. Anger welled in her stomach as she gave Martha her best impression of a Barbie doll.

"Oh, I just have to use the restroom, do you know where that is?" She asked too sweetly. Martha nodded and grinned back.

"Oh yeah, just head on inside and upstairs and take a right." She said. Lauren smiled and stood, trying to accommodate her bulk at the same time. She walked inside and got up the stairs as quickly as possible, almost slamming the door behind her.

"What am I gonna do? Well, okay, besides kill that bitch downstairs?" She whispered harshly. Sam and Maggie are robots, so is Dean…wait. Dean! If he snap me out of it I can bring him back to reality in nothing flat, if I can just get him alone…"

"Lauren." Maggie called on the other side of the door. "Is everything alright honey?"

"Yes!" Lauren called back, using her false sweet voice again. "Just a little stomach problem, you know how pregnancy goes."

"Alright, just checking on ya." Maggie said. Lauren heard her footsteps fade away and went back to thinking.

"Okay Lauren pull yourself together. How do you get Dean alone? Wow I sound like a stalker." She paused for a second and shook her head. "Maybe if Alan is busy and Dean's the only guy around that can…I don't know, ask him to reach something I can't. Yeah that sounds corny enough." She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open, going down the stairs as fast as she could, which in all reality wasn't fast at all.

She walked back into the backyard where everyone else had started eating. Dean ran his hand through his hair and shook it back and forth, causing drops of water to go flying everywhere. His chest was still drenched with water as he took a towel off the side of the pool. Lauren adverted her eyes the best she could muster. She tried focusing on her "husband" and failed miserably. Alan was cute, there was no doubt about that, but in comparison to Dean, there really was no contest.

"Man am I starving." He said. Lauren stifled a laugh. No matter what kind of creepy thing you turn him into, Dean's still Dean.

The day wore on, corny jokes, never ending creepy smiles and utter stupidity about the world around them. The sun was setting now. The sky turning from red, to pinks and purples and would be a light blue-gray in less than a half an hour. The air was slightly colder, though everyone was dry now and didn't seem to bother anyone much. Only Las Angeles could allow swimming weather in November.

After hours and hours of faking her way through idiotic and pointless conversation, she finally cut a break. Dean walked away from Martha, saying something about grabbing a soda from the kitchen.

"Excuse me Mag-Margaret; I need to grab something out of the kitchen." Maggie nodded sweetly and got up, wrapping her arms around Sam and giggling like mad when he turned and picked her up.

_Am I doing the right thing?_ She wondered. _They seem happy, and other than being incredibly creepy they aren't doing anything bad, or wrong. Unless…_ She tried to go through her "new" memory she had been given, trying to find some sort of punishment given for trying to get away, or breaking any sort of rules. She came up blank. She wandered around the yard, moseying her way to the back sliding door. _Maybe someone'll tell me, if they know._ She opened the screen door and stepped inside, the door being pushed open more from her bulging stomach.

"Hey Dean," She said nonchalantly. Dean looked up from his spot in front of the fridge and smiled softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said, deciding on a type of pop and pulling the can out.

"Do you know what happened to Elizabeth Smith?" She asked. Dean glanced at Lauren darkly, but with reluctance, like a bad memory he didn't want to tell her.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't, you've been here longer than I have."

"You know Alan," She droned sweetly. "He won't tell me anything, afraid it might upset the baby." Dean nodded in understanding. It was killing her to look at him right now, unable to touch him, unable to kiss him; she hadn't kissed him in probably 24 hours. God she wanted to be closer to him than this. This was just unfair torture.

"Elizabeth and her husband broke the rules." He said.

"How?" Lauren asked. Dean sighed.

"They tried to leave." He said darkly.

"Oh," Lauren said, as if she understood how bad this was. "How awful."

"Yes," Dean nodded. "They were such nice people too. But, when you go and break rules that huge, well, proper punishment must be paid. But hey, better they get sacrificed than us right?" He said with a small laugh. Lauren almost dropped the glass of water she was holding.

"Sacrificed? To what?" She asked. Dean looked at her like she had said something stupid.

"That's Stephanie and John's knowledge alone. When the time comes when they must move on it will be someone else's responsibility."

"What other things will get you sacrificed for?" She asked.

"Adultery, stealing, cursing, trying to leave, unauthorized intercourse-"

"You have to have _permission_ to have sex?" Lauren said, in utter disbelief. Dean nodded.

"Oh yes. I mean, what would we do if we had too many kids running around? We'd run out of room."

"Uh, two words, Trojan and Yaz." She said bluntly. Dean winced like she had slammed her fist on the counter.

"We don't use those here. Why are you asking me all of these things anyway?" Lauren paused. She wasn't sure how she was going to approach this. Normal Dean was a straightforward kind of guy. Just tell him what need be told bluntly and to the point. But the Dean in front of her now was different. She guessed she'd just have to wing it.

"Dean what if I told you that all of this isn't real? That this is all some cover up to keep us quiet? That Sam is your brother, Maggie's his girlfriend…and I'm your wife." She said softly. Dean stared at her like she was mad.

"I'd tell you you need to see a doctor."

"Dean it's the truth." She said. "This, all of it, isn't real. We were here just yesterday looking for Sam and Maggie. They had turned into these creepy renditions of Dharma and Greg. And we're the same way. You snapped me out of the little, I don't know, dream, and now I remember everything."

"What do you mean?" He asked. He was slowly backing away from her, so she walked after him.

"When you called me baby, it brought everything back. That's what you call me, or well, you used to."

"I think you do need to see that doctor." Dean said, continuing to back up into the far corner of the room.

"Dean, I can name anything and everything about you. You like classic rock music even though I'm pretty sure it's not allowed here. You have an inkling you used to have a car that was the best piece of machinery ever built and you did. You know you've seen Sam somewhere else than you have today, and you have. He's your little brother. And you have feelings for Martha but when you look at me you feel something more. A yearning so bad it hurts and you don't know why. Tell me I'm wrong." She said all of this very quickly but Dean had heard every word. He was all the way in the corner now, no escape. She was incredibly close to him, her face not even an inch from his own. He couldn't say anything.

"Tell me you don't feel something right now." She whispered. Dean's heart was pounding, his hands sweating, thousands of butterflies were threatening to burst from his stomach. He wanted her lips to touch his so badly it was almost aching. He said nothing because he couldn't. He didn't think her face could get any closer without touching him but it did. The places where her skin grazed his own seemed to burn. "Tell me." She said even more quietly than the first time.

"What are you doing?" He asked, well, barely choked out. Lauren smiled.

"Breaking the law." Then her lips touched his; fire erupted. He knew it was wrong to do it, but he didn't care. She felt amazing, her hand was soft and warm as she touched his face and toyed with his hair. She traced over the back of his neck with the tips of her fingers and almost made him shiver from ecstasy. His hand was on the back of her neck, unable to move at all. He couldn't even think. He breathed in and everything came back. He kissed Lauren with the same fiery passion she was using now, only his was stronger, it always was, and Lauren loved it.

"Welcome back baby."

--Whoo-hoo!--


	7. PG13

7

"Lauren." Dean whispered, a smile playing over his lips. Lauren grinned back and tightened her grip around him.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She said softly.

Dean was groggy, like he had just woken up from a strange dream, or he'd been asleep for a month. Everything that had happened in the past day seemed unreal, a weird other life that didn't really exist. This was so strange to him. And, also like a dream, details were slipping away, farther and farther into the forgetful recesses of his mind.

"What happened?" He asked. He had no clue why he was here, kissing Lauren when he awoke from his trapped state of mind, and he didn't really care. It was a hell of a way to wake up.

"We're in "Sam and Maggie's" house at some welcoming party for you and your…wife." She spat the last word out like it had left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yeah well, give me a few minutes alone with Al. I'll rearrange his freakin' face." Dean growled, looking toward the back door. Lauren backed away, fearful that someone might see them "breaking the rules". They needed to get to the bottom of this, no matter how cliché it sounded. But that could wait for a little while, now that they were back to normal, they had to get Maggie and Sam the same way. Something significant in each of their lives had brought them back to reality. They had to do the same for them and they should bounce right back. It would probably be harder to do, considering Sam and Maggie had been here longer than she and Dean had.

"We need to get Sam and Maggie in here." She said. Dean nodded.

"How?" He asked. Lauren grinned.

"Leave it to the brains of this outfit."

"Hey Margaret!" Lauren called from the back door. "Can you help me with something?" Maggie looked up from her spot at the picnic table and grinned.

"Sure thing Lauren, be there in a sec." She stood and walked toward Lauren. Dean turned and winked at Lauren from where he was standing with the rest of the guys. He nudged Sam's arm and said something, insinuating that Operation Stupid was officially starting.

Maggie reached where Lauren was standing in the kitchen and smiled.

"Whatcha need?" She asked. Lauren sighed.

"I really need this punch to knock your ass out." Before Maggie to properly take in what she had said Lauren swung her fist hard at Maggie's, knocking her out cold. She fell back onto the turquoise linoleum floor with a thud. Lauren shook out her hand and held it in her other. The baby kicked her insides hard, as if she were chastising her.

"Hey look you," Lauren said to her stomach. "I didn't want to do it but you don't want a crazy person for an aunt do you?" Lauren heard a loud crack from the other room and jumped. Seconds later Dean entered the kitchen, an unconscious Sam in his arms.

"Man I really didn't want to do that." He said, struggling to do so under Sam's weight. "And he needs to go on a diet. Heavy son of a bitch." He dropped Sam and checked the back yard to make sure no one was looking. "Where's the basement?" He asked, straightening his back out and receiving several painful sounding pops in return.

"Through that door and down those stairs." Lauren said, pointing toward the door behind him. Dean groaned and bent down to pick up Sam again. Lauren moved behind him and opened the door. "I'd pick up Maggie but…" She indicated to her stomach and Dean nodded and grunted, pulling Sam toward the door and starting to head down the stairs. Once Sam's legs disappeared down the stairs she shoved the door closed.

Lauren turned toward the back door and her eyes grew. Martha was headed toward the door, that same sickly sweet smile planted on her face, but this time with a hint of question.

_She's looking for her-correction-my husband._ She thought with a small amount of savagery. Lauren looked down frantically at Maggie's unconscious body on the floor. She bent down and grabbed Maggie's arm, pulling her as quickly as she could toward the open pantry door, praying Martha would hold of for just a few more seconds. She pushed Maggie's legs into the pantry and closed the door. She straightened back up just as Martha came into the house.

"Hello Lauren." She said sweetly. "Have you seen Dean around?" She said, glancing around. Lauren put her false smile into place and shook her head innocently.

"Nope, haven't seen him."

"Oh," Martha said, disappointed. "Well, no matter. I came in to get some chips out of the pantry anyway." She walked in Lauren's direction. Toward the pantry, where Maggie was. Lauren's heart sped as her mind searched frantically for a cop out.

"I'll get it Martha." She said suddenly, not sure how the thought had come to her. "I'm closer." She added. She turned and opened the door, making sure Maggie remained unseen by the other woman.

Lauren was not a tall woman. She barely grazed 5'2. And this pantry was not built for a woman who was 5'2. She guessed it had something to do with Sam's extreme height. The chips were on the third shelf up and pushed back from the edge, a problem that had plagued her her whole life. But this was one of those moments where she would have to push her personal envelope. She couldn't risk Martha ruining what she and Dean were trying to do. If she did they might never get Sam and Maggie back to normal. Lauren stood on her tiptoes, which strained under the bulk of her beach-ball sized stomach, and felt around on the shelf for the corner of a bag.

"I'll get it if you want me to." Martha said, taking another step forward.

"No! No, no. I can get it." Laure spat. Finally, by some grace of God, she touched a bag and got a grip on it. She pulled it toward her and lowered herself back to the ground, her feet giving a sigh of relief. She handed the bag to Martha and shut the pantry door.

"Thanks." Martha said. Lauren shook her head.

"No problem." Distantly she heard something on the stairs, footsteps. She kept her expression calm and moved in front of the basement door, gripping the doorknob out of Martha's sight.

"Hey if you see Dean will you let me know?" Martha asked. Lauren felt the knob in her and try and turn and she held it fast. The person on the other side tried harder.

"Yes Martha, if I see Dean I'll tell you." She said a little louder so Dean could hear her. The knob untwisted and she let her hand fall to her side. Martha nodded and turned, leaving the room and walking back into the yard.

Lauren sighed and wrenched open the basement door. Dean was staring back at her.

"Everything alright?" He asked. Lauren nodded and opened the pantry door.

"Can you get her? I almost threw my back out getting her in there." Dean nodded and pulled Maggie up, hoisting her over his shoulder with ease.

"I feel like Al Pacino." He said with a small grin. Lauren smiled back and shrugged.

"Yeah well, fugedaboutit." She said in a very bad Italian accent. "Hey if you're Pacino then what does that make me?"

"Uh, Nicholson in Hoffa." He said, Lauren laughed. Dean grinned and started to carry Maggie down the stairs, Lauren's eyes trained on the door, just in case. The coast was clear and Dean descended the stairs again.

"Where on earth are Sam and Maggie?" Another residence of this creepy place, Marietta asked. "I have book club tomorrow morning and I really have to go, I want to tell them goodbye."

"They're busy." Lauren said. "They're trying to get things ready for their Tupperware party tomorrow. They completely forgot until now." Marietta nodded. "I'll tell 'em you said bye though." Lauren added.

"Thanks." Marietta said. She turned and left the backyard, as had other people that had been at the barbeque earlier. The only people left were Lauren, Alan, Martha, and Dean.

"Hey," Dean said to the person who was supposed to be his wife. "Sam asked me to help set p for this thing, you go ahead and go home, I'll be there in a little while." He said. Martha nodded and kissed him, causing Lauren's face to turn red and hate to rise in her stomach.

"Margaret wants me to stay and help too." She told Alan. Alan pecked her on the cheek and rose. Dean did as well, out of anger more so. He smiled at Alan as a friendly gesture, though Lauren saw his lip twitch, the way it did when he was past pissed and close to homicidal. He shook Alan's hand and Alan winced at the crushing force of Dean's grip.

"See ya around buddy." Dean said bitterly. Alan smiled back and walked out of the back yard, Martha close behind.

"Finally." Lauren said. She stood and headed toward the house. "You sure this is gonna work?" She asked.

"I hope so."

Lauren tapped the side of Maggie's face, trying to wake her up. Maggie's brown eyes fluttered open and she gasped, puling away from Lauren.

"Lauren what are you doing?" She asked. "Let me go." Dean had woken Sam a few moments ago, and right now he was struggling against the duck tape that held his wrists together, his arms woven into the holes in the chair. The last thing they wanted to do was hurt either of them but they couldn't risk them running to Stephanie and John, sacrifice was something Dean and Lauren weren't cut out for.

"Look, Maggie, trust us when we say, we're doing his for your own good. " Dean nodded.

"Sam," Dean said, bending down in front of his little brother. "I'm your brother."

"No you aren't." Sam said.

"Yes I am." Dean said firmly. "We've been on the road together for about three years now. In about five months I'm going to Hell. Tell me if any of this sounds familiar to you?" Sam stared at Dean like he was insane, Maggie as well. "Sammy we hunt ghosts, which are real, and so are demons and genies, and pagan gods, and about a million other things. We do it because a demon killed our mother when you were six months old. I was four. Our dad started hunting these things to find the thing that killed Mom. Dad died about a year ago before he could kill the thing. Seven months ago we killed it. The same thing that killed our mom killed your ex-girlfriend Jessica. Seven months ago you died. I traded my soul for yours and I only gotta year to live."

"You're crazy." Sam said quietly.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that." Dean admitted. "But it's the truth Sammy." Sam stared at him in disbelief. Fear was in his eyes as well.

"Sam," Dean said sharply. "Say Mom's name."

"Cheryl?" Sam said. Dean growled and shook his head.

"No damn it!" He bellowed. "Mary! Say Mary! She's the whole reason we're even doin' this Sam! Say it!"

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Mary." He whispered. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Maggie had remained silent during this whole ordeal, too terrified to say anything. Sam looked up. "Dean why the hell am I tied to a chair?" Dean grinned broadly and slapped Sam on the back, hard, making him lean forward and the back legs of the chair come up a few centimeters.

"There's my boy!" He yelled. Lauren sighed and untied Sam.

"What on earth is going on here?" Maggie asked. "Have all of you gone insane?" Lauren bit her lip and looked at her friend. Sam bent down in front of Maggie and smiled gently.

"You're the only thing that makes me crazy." He said. He leaned forward and kissed her. Maggie resisted at first, then gave in. Dean grimaced and turned away.

"Gross." He said. Lauren nodded. Sam pulled away from Maggie, who was glaring at him.

"You have about five seconds to get me off of this thing." She said. Sam smiled and untied her.

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"You two were a really creepy Stepford wife type couple that had to have permission to have sex." Lauren said simply. Dean shuddered.

"That is one way of life that I would never be able to do." He said.

"Yeah we know. " Lauren said.

"So what do we do now?" Maggie asked, still groggy from her trip back to reality.

"We shut down the Mother ship." Dean said with a small grin. "Let's show these pricks what PG-13 really means."


	8. Seconds Count

8

"As soon as this is over we're searching every friggin' inch of this place 'til we find my baby." Dean whispered harshly. Lauren squeezed his shoulder and stifled a giggle. Sam rolled his eyes, Maggie as well.

"I'll just be glad if we get out of here alive." She said. "And you're worrying about your damn car."

"Hey, that car is worth more to me than my freakin' arms." He said gruffly.

"Wow," Maggie said. She leaned forward and whispered to Lauren. "Your husband really needs a hobby." Lauren nodded.

They were walking in a stealth manner down the road of Psycho Street, avoiding the glare of the streetlights. From what they had learned the last thing they wanted was to be caught by the Neighborhood Watch. This place was just insane; the way they ran things didn't make sense. But I suppose Charles Manson's way of life made sense to him. They each turned in a different direction, checking top and bottom windows of houses, making sure nobody even remotely caught a glimpse of the four people sporting guns down the road.

They reached the top of the street; Lauren a little winded from her extra round heft in front of her.

"How's my girls?" Dean asked her. She leaned as far forward as she could go, hands on her knees, panting.

"We need a short break. Right now a message from our sponsors." She breathed. Dean laughed and patted her shoulder. "Baby…maybe you should stay out here." He said seriously. Lauren shook her head.

"Hell no. I'll be just fine, just need a second. I've been craving a good ass kicking for awhile now. Just give me a second baby." Dean nodded, but still looked uneasy.

"I don't like the idea of you goin' in there. I don't want you or the baby getting hurt."

"Dean I'm going. End of story." Lauren was standing up straight now, her face holding an expression of determination. Dean knew at that point there was no way he was winning this fight. He sighed and turned. They crept up the walkway to the front of the house. Sam reached the door first. He gripped the doorknob and was relieved when it turned with ease in his hands. The Smiths didn't have anything to be afraid of. These people were their puppets; they never did anything that they didn't want them to. And that made Sam want to puke.

He motioned with his hand for them to walk inside, checking inside the front hall to see if the coast was clear. Nobody was around, total silence. A pin could drop and it might echo around the house.

He entered the house, Dean behind him, Maggie following, and Lauren bringing up the rear. Dean shifted his grip on the gun. He signaled to Sam that he and Maggie should go one way, him and Lauren another. Sam nodded and grabbed Maggie's arm. Lauren shut the door behind her and followed Dean down the hall toward a muddle of doors. All of this was achieved without a single noise; it was as if nothing had even happened.

They opened one of the doors and met a flight of stairs. They were thankful the furnace kicked on, causing a ton of noise to cover them. Dean walked down the stairs, Lauren followed. They reached the bottom and Dean felt around for a light switch.

Lauren blinked as the bright light reached her eyes.

"Lauren look at this." Dean whispered. Lauren stepped around the corner to where he was standing. Her jaw dropped.

Monitors lined the walls. Every residence, every room, every street light, had a camera, had a monitor, was being watched.

"Dean, something's very wrong." Lauren said. Dean walked forward to another door and met a long hallway.

"I bet this wasn't in the blueprints." He said. Lauren followed behind him. They walked down it for a moment, before they heard a light scuffle at the end. Dean put a protective arm in front of Lauren and pushed her toward the wall, himself as well. They slid down the side of the wall, edging closer and closer to the corner. The concrete wall was cold, the air had a musk that seemed familiar but she couldn't quite identify what it was.

Dean knew there was someone on the other side of this corner, he could feel it. He held the .45 in his hand a little tighter. He was on the edge now, ready and waiting. He took his chance and jumped, seeing this thing and aiming, his hand on the trigger and he nearly shot his baby brother.

"Sam!" Dean whispered harshly. "What the hell I almost shot you!"

"I almost shot you!"

"Guys," Lauren said, looking up toward the ceiling of the basement, and the floor of the first story. "I think they know we're here." They looked at each other for a moment, then took off down the hall toward a large metal door. Dean was in front, followed by Lauren, then Maggie, then Sam. Dean gripped the door's heavy handle and pushed. The room around him was dark and he stopped. The footsteps were loud and hurried, and getting closer. The only light in the room came from candles. The shadow of a large, bloody concrete table stood off to the left, an outline of stairs on the far right. They were coming down there, and if they all ran, they'd have the whole place out looking for them. So in this split second of slow motion time he made a decision.

He heard a door open at the top of the stairs and the footsteps that began on them. Lauren hadn't caught all the way up yet, Sam and Maggie hadn't either. He turned and grabbed the metal door and started to pull it closed. The look in Lauren's eyes signaled she knew what would happen next, Sam did too. The slow motion continued as the space between the door grew smaller and smaller. Lauren might have yelled his name, at least that's what it looked like she said, but he wasn't sure. Her eyes filled with fear and tears at what he was about to do.

Sam was running as fast as he could. Saying no, screaming Dean's name. This was all a matter of seconds. There was no way he was going to have the people he loved killed when only the one who was disposable needed to die. And he was perfectly disposable. He yelled an I love you to Lauren as the gap in the door disappeared. He grabbed the heavy metal bolt and slid it into the place. He swallowed and turned, facing the people that were making their way down the stairs. Apparently they were already down. A large object swung toward his head and his world spun into darkness.

Would you believe this all happened in less than 30 seconds?

--Oh no, cliffie alert!--


	9. Sacrifice

--The Twisted Sister is back again!--

9

Dean opened his eyes to cold air around him. The room was concrete, candles giving it a dim glow. He was still in the basement of the house. He tried moving his arms and found he couldn't; only a few inches up from the cold slab he was lying on. He looked sideways at his arm and saw thin light brown rope wrapped several times around his wrist. As was his other wrist and both of his ankles. He understood now why he felt so cold; his clothes had disappeared from his body. After a few minutes he realized there were people in the room with him. He yanked at the ropes as hard as he could, which wasn't hard at all. He felt weak, terribly weak, for no reason in particular. He tried yelling at the people, tried to ask them what they had done to him, but all that came out was an inaudible yell. He tried forming words again and failed.

One of the figures approached him, Stephanie, he realized.

"Oh you're awake!" She said in a cheerier voice than he was used to with his usual captors. "That's good. We couldn't have started this without you being conscious." He scowled at the woman and jerked toward her, a feeble action, he realized seconds later. "Oh I know you're wondering about that." She said happily. "We know you're strong Dean, so we gave you a little something to calm you down, and shut you up. You are a very talkative person, and I won't allow foul language in my house." She said, shaking her finger in a scolding manner. Dean blinked and shook his head, he couldn't believe how happy this chick was when she was about to commit murder. He looked down at his bare body and then back to her. "Oh, all sacrifices must be in their purest form." She said matter-of-factly. Dean sighed and tightened his muscles against the ropes around his limbs.

"Alrighty Stephanie we need to get this show on the road." John said. Dean pulled at the ropes again, the twine biting into his skin and rubbing it raw. John brought his open hand fast and slapped it across his face. "Save your energy. There's no use fighting anyway." Though the blow wasn't much, it seemed to have taken a lot out of him. Stephanie opened a very old looking book and placed her hand on Dean's chest.

"This was a very good thing for you to do Dean. If we would have gotten your friends instead we would have had to kill the one with the baby. Take the purest and all. But we got you instead and we didn't have time to go hunting for them now did we?" Dean tensed at her words and tried to speak again, failing miserably. Stephanie looked at the book and gave a nod as a signal to John. Her hand was rough and cold on his chest. He couldn't even contemplate what this would have been like for Lauren.

John had a knife in his hands with strange words on the handle.

_Oh not another damn knife with weird words on it! I had enough of that crap._

Stephanie started chanting in Latin. Slowly Dean felt a pain rise in his chest from the point where her hand was. It grew and swam its way through his whole body.

"GAHUH!" He screamed, unable to form any real words. "NAHHH!" Stephanie continued and removed her hand, though the pain stayed. He felt weaker and weaker by the second, like each word she said was sucking the life out of him. John stepped forward with the knife and pushed it into Dean's skin. "OHHOHN!" Each stroke of the knife John made had a purpose. Dean understood he was carving symbols into his chest. He screamed and gulped in anguish. Hot blood flowed over his body and onto the already bloodied table underneath him. His energy was fading fast. His mind was getting weaker and weaker by the second, his vision foggy. His thoughts were muddled and could only complete a few full sentences at a time.

_Lauren, God baby it hurts. Why are they doing this to me? Are you safe? I want you baby but please don't come here. They'll kill all of you. I wish I could have kissed you one more time. _"NUAAHH!" Agonizing pain flowed over his lips, his body tense, his energy fading fast. _Oh, baby it hurts so much. _His body was shaking under John's knife, at the mercy of Stephanie's words. The air was getting colder, the light getting dimmer around his eyes. "Nuahhnn…" He whimpered softly. _I can't breathe. Uh, my chest…breathe, please!_ Stephanie's words faded away into nothing. White hot agony ran through his naked body as he begged for someone to help him, silently, of course. "Gahuhhhnnn…" He trembled violently as the dark corners that had hung on the edge of his sight closed completely over his eyes and the world faded away into darkness, in a few moments he knew he would be in a river of fire, forever.

Dean opened his eyes, expecting to feel more pain and suffering than he had in his entire life. Instead, he was surrounded in darkness, something warm covering his body. He himself was still cold, but he was getting warmer. His head was resting on something as well. He realized suddenly he was on a bed. He looked around in the blackness of the room and saw a form in the dim light shining through the windows. Not sunlight, but neon. The figure sitting next to him was staring straight ahead. He couldn't see their face, or even tell if it was a man or a woman. He tried moving his arm, but found his strength gone. He opened his mouth and tried to say hey.

"Ehuh," Was all that he managed. The person turned and Dean tensed, wary of this stranger. He tried backing away but he was still too weak. The person lifted their hand and brought it toward his face. Dean closed his eyes and turned away from the person.

"Dean," The person whispered. Dean opened his eyes and smiled gently, relieved. He leaned into Lauren's caress and tried to say her name. When he couldn't he shut his eyes and flexed his jaw, frustrated. Lauren smiled softly and touched her finger to his lips. "Shh, it's alright baby. This stuff wears off." Dean sighed.

"Ahnn." He whimpered. Lauren bent down and gathered him in her arms, gently rocking him back and forth. She kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. Dean rested his head on her shoulder, physically drained.

"We were almost too late." Lauren whispered. "You were so close to being gone…Damn it Dean why did you do that?" She asked. Dean lowered his gaze. Lauren knew the answer to her question before she asked it but she had to say it. Walking into that room, seeing him lying on that table, dying, they had almost been too late…

* * *

"Dean!" Lauren screamed, pounding on the large metal door. "No damn it no!" Sam walked up behind her, at a loss of what to do. Lauren stepped back from the door and focused on it caving in with all her might. Sam watched the door move inward slightly, Lauren's face red, her fists clenched as well as her teeth. "C'mon damn it move!" The door moved again, but only just. Maggie came up behind Lauren and touched her shoulder.

"Lauren stop." She said. "You'll kill yourself." Lauren swallowed and collapsed to her knees, one hand on the door.

"He did that for us didn't he?" She whispered. "So we wouldn't get hurt."

"He still has it planted in his head that he's disposable now. That he's not important." Sam said softly. Lauren shook her head and stood, tears in her eyes.

"There's another way in there." She whispered. "I know there is. That's how they got in there." She turned on her heel and headed back the way they had come. Sam turned and followed, Maggie close behind.

Lauren was out of sight and up the stairs in seconds. By the time Maggie and Sam caught up to her she was standing still, looking at a wall in the living room.

"What is it?" Sam asked. When he saw what was on the wall he knew.

A calendar marking the lunar cycles with huge red circles was in the middle, surrounded by symbols on paper and articles on the people who had gone missing. Victory reminders. Lauren walked closer to the wall and touched one of the symbols.

"The sacrifices are for a pagan god." She said softly. "It keeps these people in control of the others. My best guess, we kill them, these people go back to normal and don't become this thing's next snack." She said bitterly. Sam was a little too dazed to take in what was going on around him, but apparently Lauren did well under pressure. She looked at a paper with neatly swirled writing on it, her brows coming together to form a line, her eyes growing. "No," She said. "No, Sam we've gotta go NOW!" She ran to a nearby door and pulled it open, checking each one to find the other way down to the basement.

"Lauren what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"This sacrifice is very old, not very long, and very painful." She said briskly, yanking open a door that revealed itself as a closet. "We have about fifteen minutes since the ritual started. And that was about ten minutes ago."

"Until what?" Maggie asked. Lauren glared at her and Maggie looked down.

"Guys!" Sam yelled. Lauren darted over to where Sam was holding a door open. Cold air and voices floated up to meet them. Lauren walked down the stairs before Sam could stop her. She could feel psychic energy building. She was getting better at this whole telekinesis thing, not like Stephen King's Carrie good but pretty good. She was pretty sure it ran on strong, raw emotions. Love, hate, anger, etc. And now she could feel hate and this strange power growing, ready to burst. She had no idea if Sam was behind her, or if Maggie was behind him or visa-versa. She did know when she reached the bottom of the stairs she wanted to puke.

Dean was lying on a concrete slab raised above the rest of the ground, like a solid table. Symbols, bleeding, were carved into his chest. His eyes were shut but he still moaned and his naked body jerked lightly every so often. Stephanie's open hand was on his chest, chanting from a centuries old manuscript. Lauren's blue eyes had a hint of red to them; Sam could still swear it to this day.

"Sorry to interrupt." She spat. Stephanie stopped and removed her hand from Dean's body. "But you need to shut the fuck up and get away from him, and I mean now." She had her gun aimed at Stephanie's chest, Sam's at John's, who was standing on the other side of his brother. Maggie shifted between the two, unsure of who was more dangerous.

Stephanie looked at Lauren's gun and scoffed.

"Now hon, do you honestly think bullets will be able to hurt us? Cause I sure as sugar don't. We're protected by the almighty one that we sacrifice these lovely people to."

"The Almighty One you _really_ need to worry about talked to his buddy downstairs and got you a real nice room. Top floor." Lauren growled. John laughed.

"Do you honestly think we're afraid of God?" He asked. Lauren's scowl deepened. "Where is he when all of this happens? All of this nasty stuff that keeps popping up?" Lauren smirked.

"He gives people like me a chance to show you idiots what happens when you tell him no." John held the knife he gripped in his hand up to Dean's throat and pushed.

"You shoot us I'll do it. I really don't wanna but I will young lady." He warned, pushing the tip of the bloodied knife into Dean's neck, causing him to moan softly. Lauren's heart ached. He was shaking, bleeding, and Lauren knew how much pain this ritual caused. These people were dead, and real damn quick. Lauren dropped her gun and smirked

"That's okay," She said. "I don't need a gun." And she let the energy go. Let all of the sadness, pain and anger she had in her release itself on these two people. Her hair swirled around her head, arms spread wide, even levitating a few inches off the ground. Some would have found the situation frightening; Sam and Maggie saw it as fascinating. Red was diffusing in and out of her eyes.

In minutes Stephanie and John were piles of dust. Lauren fell back to the ground and onto her knees.

"Lauren," Maggie yelled, running over to her friend. "Honey are you okay?" Lauren nodded and stood, taking a switchblade out of her pocket and moving toward Dean.

"Make sure everybody out there is okay. Look for Dean's car."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I'm staying with him." She whispered. She flipped the blade open and started cutting the rope on his wrist. Sam sighed and turned, Maggie slipped her hand in his when he cast a painful glance back and squeezed it lightly.

Lauren put two of her fingers on Dean's neck when they had gone, just to make sure. "Why do you do this to me?" She said once she felt the rhythmic _thump-thump_ of his heart. Dean didn't acknowledge that he had heard her. Then again he was unconscious. He was trembling like a leaf as she unwound the rope, revealing the raw, swollen skin underneath. She untied him completely and ran her hand over his forehead. She pushed herself up onto the concrete table and put her arms under his back, pulling him up into her lap. "You aren't worthless Dean." She said softly. "I need you 'til you have to go… and beyond that. You can't keep doing this."

* * *

Lauren hugged him tighter and kissed his neck.

"L-Lauren." Dean rasped, finally able to choke out a coherent word. "S-sorry."

Lauren sniffed as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Love me?" She asked. Dean gulped as his own tears came.

"Forever."

She turned his head and pressed her lips to his, longing to never have to let go. But she would. The end always came, and theirs was just a few months away.

--Awe, that was depressing...Sorry--


	10. Surprise

--There's a surprise at the end of this chapter!--

10

"Do you have any idea what these things mean?" Dean asked, looking down at the symbols that had been cut into his chest. Lauren had removed the bandages a few minutes before and was getting ready to put on new ones. Lauren turned and carefully traced her fingers over the thin red lines.

"This one means...Satan, oh that's lovely. Uh…this means sacrifice. And I'm pretty sure this means pure." She looked up at him and grinned, they both laughed. "Aw, that's like saying Dolly Parton's boobs are real." Lauren said, still laughing. Dean grinned broadly and squeezed her side.

"Yeah well, it's all your fault anyway. This was one monster you created."

"I suppose it was my charm that did it huh?" She asked sarcastically. Dean smiled and lifted her chin.

"Nah, it was your eyes." He whispered. She smiled shyly at him and he gently grazed her cheek with is thumb. "God I love you." He said. She leaned forward and kissed him. Here lately she was treating each kiss like it would be their last so she held nothing back. She gently trailed her fingers over the unwounded part of his torso up to his neck.

His hand was on her back, the other cradling her face. She felt so warm and soft. He had no idea how he was going to be able to leave her in a few months. How he could go through whatever Hell had to offer, and not be able to kiss her, to hold her whenever he wanted. He'd never even be able to look at her again.

Would he forget her after enough time had passed? Not ever know she was everything in the world he wanted, nothing more, nothing less. All he had ever wanted since Mom died was someone to love him unconditionally, someone that didn't want him to be anything else than hers. And here she was, right in front of him, getting ready to have his child, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right now, and it was all going to be snatched away. In an instant this perfection would turn into a crumbled mess. A hole would be in Lauren's heart forever, unable to fill itself ever again. He wanted her to be happy, again after he left. He didn't want her and the baby to be alone.

And what about the baby? She was supposed save the world or destroy it. Would she do the right thing? Or would she join the other side and kill everything in her path, including her uncle, her mother even. Would Lauren tell the baby about him? Make sure she knew that he loved her very much and leaving them wasn't something he wanted to do? These thoughts had plagued him for awhile, and he never had an answer.

"Alright," Lauren said, breaking away from him, though her body screamed in protest. "Let's get these covered up huh?" She re-bandaged his wounds and then laid down next to him, her head on his chest.

"Hey baby?" Dean said. She looked up at him. "You won't let her forget me will you?" Lauren didn't need to ask what he meant.

"Hell no. I'll tell her about you everyday of her life if I have to." She whispered.

"And…you'll tell her I didn't want to leave right? That it was the last thing I _ever_ wanted to do." Dean was surprised to feel a lump starting to grow in his throat.

"Of course I will." Lauren said. Pain was in her eyes as she looked up at him, she had known this conversation was coming; she just didn't want to have it right now. But hell if they didn't do it now, they never would.

"And you, I want you to be happy, and if that means being with…" He swallowed and a tear fell down his cheek. "With another man then…don't hold yourself back because of me okay?" Lauren bit her lip and she started to cry.

"Dean, you're the only person on the planet, in the universe, that I ever want to be with. I could never love anyone else."

"But, if you do, it doesn't bother me…well okay it bothers me but I just want you to be happy." He gulped. Lauren nodded and kissed him again.

"Why do you have to go?" She cried. "There has to be some way out of this. We could find some eternal biding spell, or immortality, hell we could turn you into a friggin' vampire-"

"No," Dean said firmly through his tears. "I want to stay but not as one of the monsters I hunt." Lauren sobbed harder and gripped his T-shirt. "Shh," Dean soothed. "It's alright. We'll figure something out baby. And if we don't…I'm sorry. But I had-"

"I know," Lauren said softly. "I know Dean." His green eyes held so much sadness it broke her heart, and cracked even more when her still semi out of control empathy filled her with the same pain he had. She sniffed and smiled at him. "Hey look buddy," She said, poking his chest with her pointer finger. "I'm emotional enough without you making that face." Dean smiled lightly.

"I am _so_ sorry your majesty." He said. "What ever can I do to repay you?" He said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you after this bun's been out of my oven for awhile okay?" She sat up and started to push herself up. Abruptly she stopped, her eyes huge, her face white.

"Oh my God." She said softly. She turned her head and looked at him. "Dean my water just broke." They could only stare at each other for a moment. Shocked into silence. Then Lauren's contractions started.

"SAM! MAGGIE GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Dean bellowed. Sam and Maggie nearly broke the door off of its hinges.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked frantically.

"THUNDER CATS ARE GO!" Lauren yelled, once again taking a line from Juno. Maggie's eyes grew and she darted to Lauren's side, grabbing her arm and gently lifting her up. Sam grabbed the bag Lauren had packed for the hospital and Dean grabbed his car keys. (After Maggie and Sam had cleared the subdivision they had found Dean's car among the others that didn't "fit in" with the neighborhood behind Stephanie and John's house)

"God please, I know I'm not the best person in the world but _please_ don't let my baby be born in my car." He prayed. Maggie and Lauren were in the backseat of the Impala, Sam in the passenger side, Dean in the driver's seat seconds later, starting the engine and flying out of the parking lot.

Maggie was holding Lauren's hand.

"Okay Lauren breathe. He-he-whoo, he-he-whoo…"

"SHUT UP!" Lauren bellowed, another contraction hitting her hard. They were getting closer and closer together. Lauren was holding Maggie's hand, squeezing it after each wave of pain. "OOHHHH!"

"Please not in the car." Dean begged.

"Just drive!" Lauren screamed. Dean turned back around and pushed the pedal down further. Sam had no idea what the hell he should do; this was definitely a first for him.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and skidded to a stop. Dean jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door. Maggie helped Lauren out, Dean holding her other arm and they made their way into the lobby.

"Ohh my God!" Lauren yelled, gripping her stomach. A nurse smiled politely at them as they entered and approached the desk.

"My wife needs a wheelchair and a doctor now!" Dean bellowed.

"Well, sir if you'll just fill these out we can get a doctor to you in just a few minutes. Ralph, can you get this woman a wheelchair?"

"She's having a baby!" Dean exclaimed.

"Sir I understand that but-" Lauren reached across the counter and gripped the nurse's shirt and pulled her forward halfway across it.

"I am about to have a watermelon come out of a hole the size of a lemon, if you don't get me a doctor and some drugs in a matter of two minutes I'll tear off your head in nothing flat." She said dangerously. She let the woman go.

"Dr. Wood? Dr. Wood this woman needs you!" The woman yelled. Dean stifled a laugh at the doctor's name. Ralph returned with a wheelchair and Dean and Maggie put Lauren down in it.

"Ah," Dr. Wood said. "Having a baby?"

"No her stomach inflated over the course of nine months." Maggie said. "Here's your friggin' sign." The doctor gestured for them to follow. Maggie was pushing the wheelchair, jogging down the hallway. Lauren had one hand on her stomach; the other in Dean's squeezing it tighter and tighter.

"God I need drugs!" She yelled.

"You wanna try breathing again?" Dean suggested.

"You wanna lose your damn hand?" She bellowed. Dean was quiet the rest of the way to the room.

"Alright Mrs. Winchester keep going." Dr. Wood said. He was bent down in front of Lauren, ready to take the baby out. Nurses were standing by. Dean was next to Lauren, holding her hand, which was almost breaking his. He had lost feeling in it half an hour ago, now it was pulsing, and purple. Lauren had sweat dripping down her face, screaming as she pushed again.

"GOD DEAN I HATE YOOUU!" She shrieked. Dean nodded.

"I hate me too!" Lauren pushed again and Dean could swear he heard a faint crack of his hand breaking.

"One more." Dr. Wood said calmly.

"I can't." Lauren breathed, shaking her head.

"C'mon baby." Dean said, breathing deep himself. "You're doin' so good, one more just one more." Lauren took a deep breath and pushed one more time.

"AAHHHHH!"

"It's a girl!" The sound of crying filled the hospital room.

Lauren collapsed against the pillow, loosening her grip on Dean's hand. He shook his hand out and rubbed her forehead. "You did it." He whispered. "God baby you did it. How the hell you did I don't know." The doctor had the baby and was cleaning her off. Lauren smiled up at Dean, exhausted. Her stomach had been reduced back to its original size, the pregnant glow replaced by the mother one. And as exhausted and haggard as she felt, he had never seen her more beautiful. Dr. Wood walked over with the baby, who was wrapped in a pink blanket, a white hat on her head, covering her dirty blonde hair.

He placed her in Lauren's arms. Almost immediately she started crying.

"Oh Dean she's beautiful." She said softly. Dean looked down at the baby in disbelief. She was his, he helped create her.

"Look what we did." He said.

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Dr. Wood asked. Lauren nodded.

"Caitlyn," Lauren said. "After my Mom." She was touching the baby's nose and the rest of her face. She had her forever, she never had to let her go, and she would always be with her. She smiled up at Dean. "Thank God she didn't get your ears huh?" She said. Dean laughed and sniffed, unable to keep the tears in his eyes back. "Here," Lauren said, lifting Caitlyn up to him. "You helped." Dean held her, unsure really what he was supposed to do.

"Hey Caity," He whispered. "Hi, I'm your Dad." She felt so warm, and so small. He thought if he held her to tight she'd break. Her face was partially hidden by the hat and her blanket but he could see enough. Her nose, her chin and her lips were all her mother's, as were her lungs, which made him laugh. "God you're gorgeous." Her eyes moved under their lids and opened, revealing a pair of huge, bright green eyes. The door opened and Maggie walked in, Sam close behind. Her hand clapped over her mouth, stifling her scream of glee. Sam's eyes were bleary, watching his older brother hold his niece, a smile on his face, tears running down his cheeks.

Maggie walked over to Lauren and hugged her gently. "Oh, you did it!" She said, practically jumping up and down. Lauren nodded wearily. Dean looked up with a start, apparently realizing they were there.

"Hey guys." He said. He grinned at Sam. "You wanna hold your niece Uncle Sam?" He sad, almost giggling. Sam nodded and Dean tenderly handed his daughter to his brother.

"What would Dad say if he could see this?" Sam whispered.

"I told you so." Dean said. Maggie stood next to Sam, looking at the baby.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Caitlyn Mary Winchester." Lauren said. Dean walked over to her and kissed her.

"I think this is the happiest I've ever been." He said. Maggie was holding Caitlyn now, holding her tiny hand in her own.

"She's got Daddy's eyes." She said. Lauren grinned.

"Really?" Maggie nodded and walked over to Lauren, bending down so she could see the green orbs blinking back at her. "Oh God Dean she looks just like you." She said to Dean. Maggie lowered Caitlyn back into Lauren's arms and backed away. "Oh you didn't get Sam's nose either." She said with a laugh. Sam smiled and shook his head. He walked over to his brother, who was still dumbstruck. This all felt surreal. He had no idea how real it all became until you were holding it in your hands. Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder.

"You're a Dad man." He said. "This doesn't feel real does it?" He asked. Dean shook his head.

"I don't know if it ever will dude." He said. A nurse opened the door with one of those beds that go in the nursery on a cart.

"I always ate doin' this honey but I gotta take her. She needs her shots and stuff." Lauren nodded and reluctantly handed Caitlyn to the nurse. The woman put her in the bed and then turned around. She walked back over to Lauren and whispered something in her ear. She then turned on her heel and pushed the cart out of the room.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. Lauren's eyes were filled with tears, a small smile on her lips.

"She said she'd make sure no evil son of a bitch got their hands on our baby." Dean wrapped his arms around her and sighed. For right now, everything was fine. He didn't think about Hell, or Demons, or ghosts, or anything. He held his wife in his arms, knowing that now he had a family. A real, semi-normal family. And there was nothing else he wanted in the whole world.

**END**

**--SURPRISE!--**


End file.
